


《第二爱人》

by skabarman



Category: UNINE (Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, POV First Person, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skabarman/pseuds/skabarman
Summary: 《第二爱人》cp：路人攻x李汶翰，王一博x李汶翰预警：路人攻第一人称，没有3p，路人攻的线be了，世初自鉴吧...其他：当平行时空看吧，后面有事件是杜撰的，路人攻也是杜撰出来的，我不了解别的青人不敢随便写
Relationships: Li Wen Han/Original Character(s), Li Wen Han/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	《第二爱人》

今天是我的生日。我已经很久没有过过生日了，从小到大我都对任何纪念性的日子不够敏感，别人觉得怪，我觉得没什么，生活没有仪式感也过得下去，总有更多需要操心的事，同样也不是你想要按部就班的生活，就没有人来干扰你，李汶翰在我的生活中就常常充当这些意外，例如今天，我打算自己看看电影度过这平凡的一天，但李汶翰带着助理买到的食材和蛋糕直接来我家找我了，细说起来，我们的关系并没有亲密到能在如此居家的氛围里点蜡烛许愿，我们之间更适合蛋糕出现的场合是我把奶油抹在他的身上并舔掉，但我们已经有半个月没见面，干柴烈火前总要有些极具李汶翰特色的前戏，就像他现在兴致勃勃地要亲自下厨，既不像他的风格，又符合他想到什么做什么的脑回路，虽然我怀疑他是想故意捉弄我，毕竟炒出来的东西实在称不上是一盘菜，尤其是他还夹上一筷子放在我的嘴前似笑非笑。我和他僵持了几秒，但我心里知道他不会让步，出于担心油脂会滴到新买的沙发套上，我不得不张口把那个色香味皆无的东西含在嘴里，屏住呼吸努力嚼碎，我知道我的表情一定很狰狞，因为李汶翰笑得筷子都要拿不稳了，一边嘲笑我一边捏着我的双颊逼我吐出来，在那一瞬间我恨不得把整盘东西倒进他的嘴里。

如果说我和李汶翰搞在一起这么久学到了什么东西，就是在他闹的时候尽情配合他闹，等他闹累了整个人安静下来，也就该轮到我闹他了。我趁他洗澡的时候双手沾满蛋糕上的奶油，等他一出来就掐住他的腰抹上去，李汶翰气地锤了我好几拳，这家伙有时候下手没个轻重，我不得不把他锁在怀里，让他的嘴唇贴着我的耳朵，骂骂咧咧的声音震得我耳膜疼。我知道他爱干净，但这个时候我就是想弄脏他，还在录《青春摇摇乐》的时候我就想这么干了，但一直苦于没找到机会，现在终于有了个名正言顺的理由，李汶翰红着眼睛冲我示威的样子让我硬得发疼，还在卫生间门口便把他翻转过去抵在墙上压在胸前。背对着我的姿势让他不好发挥他的反抗，我趁势蹲下舔舐他腰上的奶油，细滑的触感逼得人头皮发麻，不由自主便向前抓住他的性器上下抚摸，李汶翰的腿根抖了抖，反手便狠狠扯住了我的头发，但他嗓子里发出的甜甜的呻吟，和我亲吻他的水声混在一起足以抵消发根的疼痛。我用手指刮掉他身上剩余的奶油，探进股缝之间温柔地搓揉穴口的褶皱，偶尔指尖滑进去还能听到他想要藏住的哭腔，如果说我对他有什么时候会产生接近渴求的情绪，那就是他展示自己欲望的每一刻。我在他的尾椎上留下一个吻，问他想不想要更多，他向后踢了我一脚，这时的他已经没什么力气了，足以让我轻松地把他抱起来扔进床里。

我说过，李汶翰是个爱干净的人，他总会在我意乱情迷准备直接进去前推搡着我让我戴套，我不情不愿哼了一声，但还是打开抽屉把那薄薄一小片交到他手里，看着他血管充盈的手背微微颤抖，扶住我完全肿胀起来的性器套进去，他这时候倒是乖顺，张着双腿毫不避讳地向我展示他流水的后穴，我不禁想他在王一博的床上是不是也是这样，或者更乖，王一博看起来挺不好惹的。

但这件事得接下来再解释，李汶翰拍了一巴掌我的肩膀，骂我发呆充愣，我有些生气，他有什么资格说别人愣，都不懂在男人床上把蠢兮兮的兔牙收起来，等他明天下不来床赶不上行程，还要怪我收不住。我俯下身愤愤去咬他的下唇，把长久以来积攒的情绪都转换成欲望发泄到他身上，等我们都结束之后，李汶翰栽倒在我的怀里闷哼着催我给他清理，他总是这样，理所应当地对我发号施令，仿佛满足他的一切要求是我的本分，但这也要怪我总是对他的一再纵容，向来他说一我绝不说二，我说一他必要说二，这个习惯从我们还在赛时就培养成型了，那时候我第一次向他发出邀请，他晾了我好几天又处处为难我一阵，才愿意让我脱掉他的裤子。

其实我们刚搞上的时候也不怎么熟，我就是纯粹看上了他的肉体，他对我大概也同样，我们对彼此所有的了解都仅限于大厂之内，他进厂前的生活我只在网上了解过，具体什么样不太怎么感兴趣，能把刚下舞台的第一名压在洗手台上顶得双腿发软，谁还有精力关心别的事呢，因此很长一段时间我都无比满意我们的关系，直到要淘汰时才突然生出害怕不舍的情绪，说白了，离开大厂我们连朋友都算不上，他一定会出道，而我消耗完人气以后可能会直接转行，不需要多久我就会忘记他身上诱人的气味，还有沉浸欲海时被雾气蒸红的眼尾，想到这些，我就没忍住在公布排名的前一天晚上把李汶翰拉进黑漆漆的练习室隔间吻了好久，他很配合，甚至配合得有点过头了，我不知道他有没有发现我的异样，发现了他也不会说，之后我们没有像我想象中的渐行渐远，却也不谋而合地再也没提起过这一晚，所有的荷尔蒙爆发似乎都可以用吊桥效应来解释。

再之后我去看了他的决赛，我在台下穿着早已不属于我的制服，看他在台上展示自己的自信，人声鼎沸中，身边训练生或激动或羡慕的惊叹声都被淹没进去，我必须承认在那个气氛下还挺让人动容的，我当时就冒出一个从没想过自己会有的念头——或许我可以和李汶翰发展恋爱关系。我是说，我不缺钱，也同样在娱乐圈混，如果我能当一个合格的炮友，也能当一个适合他的恋人，我为这个想法激动着，表情看起来和其他训练生别无二致。

决赛结束后半个月我把李汶翰约出来，想和他谈谈关于我们两人的后续发展，本来以为需要多磨一会儿，没想到他很快便答应了，还嘲笑我扭扭捏捏像个小姑娘，我懒得反驳他，也不知道他听没听明白我的意思，但只要还能时常见面，和我想要的也没什么区别。晚饭结束的时候李汶翰接了通电话，我正好去买单，不知道他都讲了什么，回来的时候他和我说今天就不和我回去了，我问他是不是有工作，他迟疑了一下，说他的队友要找他一起看比赛。我没想出来这么晚了他要看什么比赛，据我所知他喜欢的运动因为时差问题常常在早上直播，他这么说像极了找借口来找我上床的样子，但是我没有多问。

李汶翰临走的时候还在和我道歉，按理说这样的场景就像是渣男和被辜负的前女友，但他看起来只是像欠了我钱，沮丧又愧疚地说下次一定补偿我，我觉得有些好笑，伸手拨了拨他被风吹乱的头发，本想激他一两句，但他眯着眼睛半张开嘴的样子，让我瞬间忘记了想要说什么。我笑笑作罢，沉默地陪他站在路边等他的朋友，他几次用余光瞟我欲言又止，我当时还不能理解他的意思，只当他还是心有愧疚，直到他的朋友来了之后，我才明白他其实是想让我走。

那是我和王一博的第一次见面，他是自己搭出租来的，下了车把李汶翰拉怀里抱了好一会儿才发现我的存在。我冲他点点头，自我介绍是李汶翰的朋友，他上下打量我一下，也同样点点头，说了句你好便不再理会我，我悻悻收回被他忽略的手，李汶翰看到时还笑出了声，把自己的手交给我握了握。出于某种被忽略而不爽的情绪，我抓住了李汶翰的手没有松开，他尴尬地看了我一眼，对王一博说我是他很亲密的朋友，我猜王一博听出了李汶翰话外的意思，而且通过我不能理解的眼神交流领会了我身份的微妙，他看起来并不是很在意，甚至还仔细地把李汶翰被我拨乱的头发整理好，但在他垂下眼扫到我们交握的双手时，李汶翰还是迅速把手从我手中抽了出来，又靠得离王一博近些才打哈哈问怎么过来接他了。王一博回答自己的工作录制结束后顺路就来了，两个人一起可以省车费。我尴尬地轻咳一声，刚刚真应该吃完饭就走的。

出租车司机按了下喇叭，提醒他们快点上车，我知趣地和他们道别，让李汶翰注意安全，李汶翰微妙地看着我，但还没来得及说什么就被王一博拉进了车里，出租车扬长而去掀起的尘土呛得我咳嗽起来，为了见李汶翰做好的发型都乱了，我站在人烟稀少的街头，竟也咂摸出一丝落寞。

但我确实默认他们两人是朋友关系，哪怕他们有异样的亲密，我也把它们归结为是从小一起长大而缺少距离感，可李汶翰似乎不这么想，在那之后过了几天支支吾吾来和我解释他和王一博这样已经很久了，但他其实已经打算停下和王一博的关系了，我迷茫地打断他，问停下什么。他又是那副微妙的表情，说：“你没看出来？” 我无奈道：“我不知道你在说什么，你和王一博到底怎么了？难不成你和他跟和我一样？” 我本意只是随口一说，但李汶翰吃屎的表情让我知道我猜对了，我也一脸吃屎的表情看着他，但又觉得一切都在情理之中，回想起那天所看到的，王一博好像没有意图隐瞒我的意思，如果抛下我预设的朋友立场，两人看起来确实不太自然，我是说，李汶翰不太自然。

李汶翰无语地问我：“你不知道为什么一直都没联系我嘛。”我愣了愣，原来引起误会的地方在这里，但我只是最近太忙而已，并没有多想过别的。我接着问李汶翰为什么要为了我和王一博断掉，他有点生气地反问不是我想试着处对象吗不愿意就算了。我笑了，说我们现在就算正式在一起了吧，李汶翰像看傻子一样看着我，但我知道他还挺高兴的，吃晚饭的时候他一直在哼歌。

我生日这天其实李汶翰是来邀请我参加勒华公司的年会的，我本不再邀请之列，但他执意要我过去。我们虽然确定了关系，但离真正的爱情总是差点意思，大部分时间我们都还是各忙各的，偶尔闲下来约上一炮，也就生日这种特殊日子能勉强过得像对情侣。我能感受到李汶翰在试着拉近我们的生活，比如来给我过生日，再比如让我参加他们的年会，他说我可以cos超级英雄，这样就能戴上面罩从镜头里看不出我是谁，我挺无语的，除非我能一整天不摘下面罩也不靠近他，否则被扒出来还不是早晚的事。

但我还是去了，我cos了一个酷炫的反英雄，和李汶翰不是同一漫画公司的，就像李汶翰说的那样，我戴着一顶红色的头盔，身穿机车服，行事方便也不容易被辨认出身份，就是头罩着实显眼了些，而且戴上之后看起来头很大，我戴了两小时便摘下了，只留下一只眼罩面具，尽量避开在场的镜头。李汶翰身为他们公司今年的勤劳员工，自然要参与到游戏中，我就坐在角落里，百无聊赖吃着甜点，看他和同公司的艺人在台子上做游戏。说真的，机车服还挺热的，下次cos一定得找个穿得少的英雄。

一天下来我几乎没怎么和李汶翰有单独相处的机会，倒是王一博一直和他待在一起，丝毫没有因为划清界限而尴尬的意思，我看着他们相谈甚欢，吃进嘴里的甜点都仿佛混入了苍蝇。撇开这次年会，我和王一博之前也见过几次面，他和李汶翰的联系对我一直都是透明的，虽然他从前也没怎么避嫌过，但大概是充满陌生人的场合能让亲近的人更亲近，今天的王一博和李汶翰肢体接触的频率远远高于以前，而李汶翰也通通没有拒绝。我满心郁闷地捣碎盘子里没吃完的蛋糕，随手拍了张他们聊天的照片发给李汶翰，李汶翰隔着人群瞪了我一眼，回复我干嘛要做这种拍他帅气的身影做屏保这么恶心的事。我回了他个中指。不过接下来李汶翰明显不再主动和王一博玩闹，我这才算好受一点——只有一点而已，他们相处时那种熟稔的氛围是我触不到的世界，某种意义上来说，李汶翰为拉近我们的生活做出的努力实在收效甚微。

到后台的时候，我去找到李汶翰，他那时候正在和队长聊天，王一博在一旁旁若无人地玩着他手上戴的钢铁侠手套。王一博看到我时仍然是礼貌地点点头，拍拍李汶翰的胳膊示意我来了，顺便还揪下了李汶翰的手套自己戴上。我噎了一下，难道正常人不应该看到前男友——暂时这么称呼他们的关系吧——的现男友时，借口离开留给他们空间吗？显然他们的队长就是那个正常人，他和我打了声招呼，便拉着不太情愿的王一博离开了。

李汶翰回头看到我，眼睛里亮晶晶的，他因为今天一天的活动而感到兴奋，迫不及待向我炫耀游戏赢了多少轮，我把他拉进一旁的换衣间，迫不及待吻上那只因说了太多话而有些干涩的唇。李汶翰任由我翘开他的牙关，汲取着他口腔里的温度，一吻结束，李汶翰微喘着气搂着我的腰晃来晃去，说今天其实还挺累的，我没回答，大拇指抹去他嘴角的津液，让他下次记得涂唇膏，于是他就让我下次记得给他带。

自年会之后我对王一博的在意愈发多了起来，不动声色地注意着李汶翰和他的联系，偶尔还会状似不经意地和李汶翰聊到他。李汶翰说他们生活习惯还挺不对付的，虽然他魅力很大，但我也不需要担心他会脚踏两条船，我哼了一声，他什么都顺着王一博来的时候怎么没考虑过自己会不会不对付。李汶翰感受到了我的不快，用力捏我的手笑我瞎吃醋，王一博再怎样也是他的弟弟，不可能真的像对待前任那样联系方式拉黑再也不见面吧。我没再和他理论，一是那样会显得我小肚鸡肠，二是我知道习惯不可能一下子改变，他们认识了太久，王一博的温柔和尖锐都可以毫无顾忌地面对李汶翰，而李汶翰总是顺应王一博的心情，就像在饲养小动物——你从不会和小动物讲道理，也不会因为另一半讨厌小动物而丢掉它们的对吧。这场对话注定无疾而终，李汶翰甚至都不会注意到他提到王一博时，仿佛那个人永远不会长大一样的语气。

不过后来我还是成功把话题引入了更深入的方向，我问李汶翰当初是怎么和王一博说断就断的，他沉默了一下，表情正经了许多，说不是每个人都想要一段不清不楚的床上关系，尤其对方还是和你一起长大的兄弟，之前王一博谈恋爱他们也断过一次，但是......分手后又恢复了之前的状态，他这次想再试试。我说为什么他们不试着恋爱，李汶翰摇摇头说不知道，他们走不到一起去，一切都发生得很自然，不管是第一次和王一博上床，还是上了无数次床还是没想过能真的谈恋爱，都是凭着感觉和本能在行事，他们好像就只是身体比较亲密的家人一样，有时候甚至都聊不到一起去。我大概明白了李汶翰的意思，他没办法只和王一博保持亲密关系，如果他们之间只剩下彼此，其中一个人发疯只是时间问题，而这个人大概率是李汶翰。可他们还是会情难自禁地一次又一次重蹈覆辙，我这样想，这问题根本就是无解的。

我又问李汶翰为什么他要和我在一起，他立刻反问为什么我要和他在一起，我耸耸肩，说跟他在一起很舒服，我也没谈过什么恋爱，反正在大厂的时候就什么都合得来，为什么不能试试。我不知道李汶翰是否对这个答案满意，他在我说完之后再也没有正经过，仰着头用眼角睨着我，说要不是看我好欺负，才不可能答应我。我翻了个白眼，他根本就是对我们两个人悬殊的智商和体力差距有误解。

为了证明这点，当天我抱着李汶翰做了好久，这本身对我来说是个挺幼稚的举动，但跟幼稚的人待久了，自然也就变得幼稚，我自己没觉得有什么不适应，还能从中觉出乐趣来，李汶翰一反往常抱着我的脖子哼哼唧唧索吻的样子让我忍不住想多要点，再多要点。我猜是我们的对话影响到了他的情绪，但我不知道哪里出了问题，或许是聊了太多他的私密感情让他觉得尴尬，他不是个擅长袒露自己的人，就像他埋在我脖颈间射出来的时候，差一点哭出来，我低下头安抚地亲亲他的耳垂，他立刻收了声，只发出一抽一抽吸鼻子的声音。哪怕是在床上，他也不想展示自己的脆弱，有时候我觉得这样的他格外招人疼，有时候又想把他弄得再支离破碎一点。

转折点发生在李汶翰的生日前夕。那时他带着吉他来找我，说到时候肯定会忙得脚不沾地，干脆就提前一些让我们一起过。我给他点了他想吃的外卖，就着他带来的简易蛋糕也算是潦草地过了这个生日。李汶翰向我抱怨没有一点诚意，我问他难道还想要999朵玫瑰堆满客厅吗，李汶翰做出被膈应到的反应，摇头晃脑嘟囔着“子不教父之过”就离开餐厅，留给我一桌碗碗筷筷等我收拾。不过当李汶翰抱着吉他探头探脑说要给我唱歌听的时候，我就决定把这些过于居家的事情留到他离开之后再做。

李汶翰给我弹了他生日会要唱的曲子，他唱歌一直很好听，在这方面我自愧不如，一直以来我都习惯于以普通观众的身份听他唱歌，我想他在嗓音方面的天赋终究是要展示给所有人的。可即便艺术不属于任何人也总有人想把艺术据为己有，于是我突然鬼使神差问他，有没有能只唱给我听的曲子。李汶翰停下来，想了想又拨动琴弦，舌尖滚动着歌的名字，犹豫了很久才告诉我这首歌叫《等爱》，他不太记得清歌词，只断断续续给我唱了几小段，但就这几段的功夫还是能让我的心情五味杂陈。

他唱道——

“想问你会不会遇见过，我这样的男人，爱得有点笨，说话有点冷，想拥抱却怕伤人。”

“想问你会不会也有着，同样一种疑问，谁是陌路人，谁是过路人，谁会陪你过完这一生。”

“也许某天，我遇见你，证明我不曾错过。”

“你在人海，还是未来，能不能等我，能不能等我。”

故作轻松，这是我给李汶翰唱这首歌时的评价。故作淡定，这是我给我听李汶翰唱这首歌时评价。他唱的时候欲盖弥彰地瞟了我好几眼，而我则面无表情视线不知道该放在哪。说实话，我们俩都不是特别会表达心意的人，李汶翰是不好意思说，而我是没什么想法非表达不可，我想他今天能把整首歌唱出来，大概也花了不少勇气。我得承认，如此直白的表达有点弄得我不知所措了，我一直以为我和李汶翰有着一样的想法，我们性格合得来，生活习惯也相似，双方对彼此都有着恰到好处的好感，哪怕他有牵挂的另一人，我也不至于强求他改变这一点，换句话说，我们都在以一个合适的距离好好相处。但今天我才意识到，或许李汶翰想要的并不止这些。可是他想要的爱情是我吗，为什么是我呢，我想不通。

李汶翰干咳了两声，趁我还没反应过来便将吉他放回吉他盒，起身说自己太累了要去洗澡，我完全是下意识抓住了他的手。李汶翰挣了两下没成功，只好眼神闪躲着不看我，我站起来，把他拉近了些，盯着那对红红的耳朵，问他为什么突然唱这首歌。李汶翰梗着脖子嘴硬，说自己随便唱唱罢了，没看他连词都记不住嘛。不得不说，有这么一个嘴硬心软的人别别扭扭向你表白，任谁也无法拒绝，更何况我本来就挺喜欢李汶翰的，和他在一起的日子从来不会觉得无聊。

可我却在要开口回应他的那一刻犹豫了。这就是我之前说的，我们之间总是差了点什么，我无法确定他唱这首歌时是不是想的一直都是我，也无法确定我能不能给他想要的那种爱，给别人不切实际的承诺并不是我的作风。但就当我自私吧，李汶翰在我犹豫的这几秒整个人僵住了，眼睛中紧张又有点害怕的样子让我不忍心说出任何会伤害到他的话，我知道这步棋走得烂透了，但李汶翰每次不小心将脆弱泄露出来的时候，我都无法克制地想要据为己有。

我对李汶翰说，如果他不介意，可以让我试试。

李汶翰答应了。他可能早就意料到我不会做出眼含热泪说爱他这种事，这样的回答已经能让他的表情完全恢复正常。他拍拍我的脑袋，说自己真的要去洗澡了。

之后的一段时间我都尽可能当着一个尽职的男朋友，嘘寒问暖自然不必说，时不时还会制造一些该有的浪漫，李汶翰有时挺开心的，有时又嫌我做作得过头。我被他说得有点手足无措，我上一次正式谈恋爱都是高中时的事了，那次甚至比这次还像个玩笑，我反驳李汶翰学会怎么爱别人总是需要时间的吧，他不置可否，也不知道接不接受这份说辞。

初秋的时候，我们同时参加了一场活动，王一博也在，我是去找李汶翰的路上恰巧碰到他的。王一博面无表情的时候眼睛冷得骇人，我忍着不快和他打了个招呼，他停下来看了我一会儿，似是在思考我为什么会出现在这里，不过他很快便反应过来了，冲我点点头又回头看了一眼。我说我要找李汶翰，他又点点头，然后转过身来便要和我一起过去。我无话可说，摊摊手请他先走。

我们到的时候李汶翰正和队友聊着天，看到我时眼神亮了一下，接着又看到我身边的王一博。我无奈地冲他笑笑，他也有点忍俊不禁，把我们招呼进来——准确地说，把我招呼进去，王一博从门外到门内甚至都没停顿一下脚步，他看起来像是刚刚从这里出来，李汶翰的队友还讶异地小声感叹怎么又回来了。

看着我干嘛。我用口型问他的队友，我如果知道为什么王一博见到我就突然改变主意，也不会尴尬地都不知道和李汶翰说什么了。不知为何，我总觉得王一博今天看我的眼神有些不善，明明也不是我和李汶翰交往的第一天，之前我们三个早就同框过八百次吧。李汶翰意识到了我的不适，他让王一博坐沙发上等等他，又把我拉远了一些才和我正常聊起来。我问李汶翰活动结束后有没有什么安排，他说可能会和队友一起聚个餐再一起回去训练，他又问我有什么安排，我说闲得很。如此几个回合，他终于忍不住吐槽了一番我欲言又止的表情。我撇撇嘴，不再遮掩，直接问他王一博到底怎么了，我站在这里总觉得脊背发凉。李汶翰笑着让我不要自作多情，王一博可不是来看我的。我捋了半天才捋清这层关系，李汶翰向王一博说了生日的事，大概率也坦白了这次和我是认真的，但是王一博许是察觉到李汶翰并没有那么自信笃定，便趁我在的时候来看看他的状态。我无语地看了一眼王一博，他确实没在看我，他在看手机。我想还真是应了他那句只要他不尴尬，尴尬的就是别人的名言，这让我那样在意他的存在傻透了。

王一博临走之前从手腕上取下一个手链给李汶翰戴上，说是可以带给他好运，李汶翰收下了，随口回道，迷信的小孩长不高，王一博没有理会他这搬起石头砸自己的脚的揶揄，认真和他讲了为什么这个手链如此神奇，大意是一个前辈送给他的，每次对方的工作都很顺利，他自己也是如此，于是李汶翰问把手链给他了自己怎么办，王一博说他还有其他的幸运挂件。我看着他们认真的样子，不禁又感受到第一次见王一博时的尴尬，好像不管过了多久，见过多少次，只要我们三个在一起，多余的人就总是我，即使李汶翰已经尽力兼顾两边，王一博也会让我觉得只要他开口说话，方圆两米内就只剩下他和李汶翰，这甚至都不取决于李汶翰怎么想，李汶翰完全是习惯性被王一博牵着走。

如果非要问我有什么讨厌的东西，那就是很多不合时宜的巧合。就比如现在，恰巧我坐的位置完全看不到舞台，恰巧我连大屏幕都只能看到半个，又恰巧李汶翰表演的时候王一博在候场区候场，恰巧在我的角度能把他看得很清楚，事后回想起来，如果没有这些该死的恰巧，或许我和李汶翰还能再“你侬我侬”一阵。那时候我因为看不到自己的男朋友只能看男朋友的前任旁若无人地看我男朋友，我知道很拗口，但事实就是这样，换到别的任何人身上都充满了讽刺的效果，只是我们不太一样，王一博和李汶翰不仅分享过亲密关系，还分享了多年亦家人亦挚友的回忆，而我和李汶翰同甘共苦的日子则少之又少，我根本没有立场指责他们对彼此的上心。所以我一动不动地看着王一博就那样站在那里，神情专注地盯着李汶翰，我已经习惯了他的面无表情，但此时此刻我还是会想起李汶翰描述中那个纯粹而重感情的王一博。他心里在想什么呢？那些我读不懂的眼神为什么是我读不懂的呢？这个常常冷酷到让别人尴尬的人，视线也会黏在李汶翰身上挪不开啊。

之后我便度过了相当难熬的一周。我不是刻意要去在意王一博，但他的存在感强烈到每次出现我都不得不在意，这次尤其如此。自我答应李汶翰试着爱他已经过去了一段时日，我努力做着无数个爱他的举动，在他训练时探班，给他送好吃的，在他生病时照顾他，没有一刻能不说我是一个尽职尽责的好男友，连我自己几乎都要相信我爱他了。但王一博像是我们永远无法跨过去的坎，他横在那个“差一点”中间，让我怎么绕都绕不过去，哪怕我已经接受他在李汶翰心里的地位，也无法避免他们相处时的氛围带给我的冲击。我回想着王一博过去的那些举动，他对李汶翰的照顾，和李汶翰对这些照顾的接受，都可以说是无声无息，轻易就能被我忽略掉，但真正回忆起来，又终于能让我明白为什么我总像个多余的人，我可以给李汶翰一个想要的生活，却无法在注视他时毫无杂念，我想我之所以在王一博面前在拥有李汶翰的方面自惭形秽，是因为我从未真正把李汶翰当做自己无法割舍的一部分吧。或许这世上本来就没有完美的事，我悲观地想，王一博爱着李汶翰，比我爱的要多很多很多，可是他给不了李汶翰想要的情趣相投，正如我给不了李汶翰这么多的爱一样。

等我终于把思绪捋清的时候，李汶翰已经发现了我这周的刻意回避并且显而易见地生气了，而我知道这件事是因为刚刚我想下楼倒个垃圾，却看到李汶翰皱着眉快步冲我走来。

我呆在了原地，任由他走到我的面前，质问我这几天是怎么回事，是不是我趁他忙做了什么亏心事。我一言不发看着他，头发乱糟糟竖着，手里的垃圾......还在我手里。大概是我看起来实在太糟糕，李汶翰缓和了面部表情，允许我扔了垃圾再来和他讲话，我照做了，回来后站在他面前。李汶翰说，不请我上去坐坐？我回答，就在这里说吧。

反正也说不了多久。

李汶翰不耐烦地看着我，仿佛我再不开口说话就能把我揍得满地找牙。于是我咬咬目前还完好的牙，像无数个烂俗电影的结尾一样对他说，我们还是分开吧。

李汶翰像是被时间停滞了一秒钟，他生气的表情都还没有完全消失，接着懵懵地看着我，像是不明白为什么这七个字会从我的嘴里说出来。刚开始他还以为我在开玩笑，但我是认真的，我向他诚恳地道歉，解释了这是我这周深思熟虑之后的决定。李汶翰想要一个和他情趣相投并与他相爱的人，我轻而易举做到了第一个条件，也在这些时日努力做着第二个，可是爱一个人不是看起来像是在爱他，我的努力完全就是在本末倒置。认真说起来，我从一开始向李汶翰发出邀请时，就是出于自私的目的，我从未真正考虑过李汶翰怎么想，我和他道歉，也是因为这个而感到愧疚。意料之中的，李汶翰问我是不是因为那天见到王一博受了刺激。我没法说是或不是。我的确因为王一博而反思起自己的情感，但能走到这一步说到底还是我对李汶翰那些所谓的爱不足以支撑我再欺骗他，和欺骗我自己了。如果说我和他在一起以来能真正为他做些什么，或许就是不让他再和我这样错下去。于是我狠下心说，不关王一博的事，也不怪你，是我们不合适，是......我不够爱你。

“但我们不是一直挺好的嘛。”李汶翰不太利索地问出这句话，他的声音轻飘飘的，颤抖的尾音像是收不住的一声呜咽。我只能反复道歉，说他会遇到真正与他相爱的人。李汶翰像是在思考这句话的可能性，但他什么都没有说，只是歪歪头，垂着眼皮把红红的眼睛藏起来。我努力克制着想要把他拉进怀里的冲动，他一向不爱多穿衣服，秋天的风大概要把他的热意吹散了吧。

“算了。”半晌后他终于抬起眼破罐子破摔地说道，“反正我们从来没有谁表白过，说起来本来就没有个恋爱的样子，我都做不到一心一意爱你，有什么资格要求你来爱我。”

我的心狠狠揪了一下，李汶翰擅长的自责的样子让我感到难受却又无能为力。我没忍住叫了一声他的名字，他摇摇头，眼眶内的泪意已经憋了回去，只有一滴不听话地顺着他的脸颊滑到他的下巴。他一直是个坚强的人，我颓唐地想着，或许他会因为分手而难受一阵，但他早晚会完成这次修复，然后更加明白自己想要的是什么，在下次与一个真正爱他的人坠入爱河。

“回去吧，”他对我说，“你的头发好乱。”我下意识向前走了一步，李汶翰便向后退了一步。他擦擦自己的下巴，转身向我摆摆手，让我下次别这么愣，记得请客人上去坐坐。

我看着李汶翰离开。他如往常一般走得又稳又快，但我知道他转身的时候在哭吧，因为他抬头看了好几次，而我也跟着抬头，天上什么都没有，只有快要落山的太阳，还有马上要回家的鸟。我好像也在哭，或许在这一刻我是爱他的，当你真正爱一个人的时候，看到他支离破碎的样子，你会比他还要痛苦。我想，我也终于学会了如何真正地爱人吧。

只是太迟了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读。希望啵啵和汶翰都平安健康，工作顺遂。


End file.
